Welcome Home
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: This story goes out to everyone with loved ones in the military. Full Summary inside.


Hey Guys! So I know it's been a super long time since I've uploaded something. So I have a story to tell before you actually get to the story. So it was the Thursday before my February break and that Friday I was heading to Florida without my laptop (parents wouldn't let me. Blame them! Plus no Wi-Fi.). Anyways, I had to take a Science Midyear and after I finished, the girl next to me was watching army home coming videos. I didn't know why she was watching them but I decided to watch one too. I clicked on the first one I found and watched it. Even though I didn't finish it, I was crying. I was crying because I was so happy that the wives, husbands, and kids got to see the family members return from war. But I then realized that some people don't get to see their loved ones for years at a time. So this story is about a solider returning from war. This story goes out to all my readers with family members or good friends in the military. I want to wish for the safe return of all of our soldiers fighting in wars right now. I salute to you all and I hope that your loved ones come back home soon.

_**4 years ago. Dawn's POV**_

"I now present the graduated class of 2009!" The teacher yelled. The next thing I know royal blue graduation hats rain down on me and my best friends give each other huge hugs.

"We did it! We graduated and now we get to go to college together!" My best friend May yells. My friends are Misty, May, Marina, Ash, Drew, Paul, and Jimmy.

"This is awesome! I can't wait for college!" Drew yelled.

"Personally I don't want 4 more years of school." Ash complained. Misty shot him a death glare. "But wherever Misty is, I have to follow because I love her." Ash fixed as he hugged Misty from behind.

"Aww. Nice save Ash." Misty states as she pats his cheeks.

"Well we all got into the University of Unova, supposedly the best college in the world. That should be something we should be proud of." Jimmy states with his arm around Marina.

"Yeah. I'm gonna pursue my dream of being a Pokémon idol." Marina yells and she throws her fist in the air.

"I think you would have a better career as an announcer." Paul teased. I chuckle for a second.

"Why would you think that?!" Marina yelled trying to block out the noise of the crowd. May, Misty, and I couldn't help it. We started to crack up. She didn't know why she would be a good announcer?! She's the loudest person I know! I then feel something poke my cheek I turn around.

"Lucas!" I yell. I hug my older brother and he hugs me back.

"I am so proud of you. And now you and your friends are all going to the best college in the world!" Lucas explains.

"I have to agree with Lucas." I male voice states. We turn around and see May's older brother Brendan.

"Brendan! I thought you said you couldn't make it!" May yelled as she hugged her older brother.

"I made time in my schedule." Brendan explained.

"Well, I'll see you guys all at my house later tonight. Bye!" I yelled as I ran out of the school with Lucas.

_**Paul's POV**_

Right after Dawn left the school, I got the death glare from everyone in the group.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You have to tell her." Ash stated.

"Tell her what?!" I yelled.

"Don't play Paul. We all know." Drew stated.

"Know what?! I have no clue what you guys are talking about!" I continue to yell.

"Paul, we know you're joining the army." Misty finally blurted out. I was silent. I can't believe they found out. I was planning on leaving without anyone finding out. I would have had Reggie tell them.

"Who told you?!" I yelled.

"I did." A voice stated. I turned around and I saw my older brother with his pregnant wife Maylene next to him.

"I told you not to tell anyone until I left! Why did you tell them?" I questioned my brother.

"Because they had a right to know. Think about it everyone would be curious if you left half way through the summer." Reggie stated. Reggie was right. I couldn't leave my friends.

"But this is my question. Why didn't you tell us?" Jimmy stated. I already knew the answer to the question.

"I thought it would be easier to leave without saying goodbye." I answer.

"Well you shouldn't do that. We would all miss you. Especially Dawn." May stated. I knew she was right. Dawn was one of my best friends. Even though she could be annoying, and I mean really annoying, she was still my friend and I can't stand to see her cry.

"Alright. I'll tell her. But none of you can tell her or pressure me to do it. I want it to come naturally." I offered.

"Deal." Everyone stated.

_**Dawn's POV**_

Okay so tonight is my huge graduation party for my best friends and Lucas is helping me set up. See I live with Lucas only because my mom and dad died in a car crash when I was younger. But now Lucas and I can take care of ourselves. Lucas has a great job and I make money by babysitting my neighbor's kids. So anyways, this party is going to be awesome. I then hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yell down the hall. I run to the front door. I open it and I see Jimmy, Marina, Ash, Misty, Drew, May, and Paul standing in the doorway. "Hey guys!" I reply with a smile.

"Hey Dawn!" May yelled back as she gave me a hug. Then Misty gave me a hug and then we were all in a group hug. I then hear Paul whisper something in my ear.

"I need to talk to you." Paul whispered. I was a little curious about what he needed to say. After we pulled away from the hug, everyone walked in and got there drinks and started talking up a storm. While I was talking to May, Paul tapped my shoulder and gestured outside. I followed him out to my garden.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I question. Paul seemed distracted. He was staring at the moon.

"Dawn, there really isn't any easy way to say this but…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"But what?" I questioned. He wouldn't answer. He stood their silently.

"I'm joining the army." Paul finished.

_**Present May's POV**_

Everyone started college. Well everyone except Paul. He went off to war and Dawn let him go. Dawn tried not to let the pain to get to her, but we all knew she was hurting. She was mine, Misty's and Marina's roommate we did everything we could to cheer her up. Today is college graduation and Dawn is Valedictorian. We all walk to the auditorium and Dawn steps up to the podium. She looks like she's about to cry. But I don't blame her. It's been four years since Paul left for war.

_**Paul's POV**_

It's been four years since I've left for war. I miss everyone terribly. But today, all of that's going to change. I am going home for the first time and on the day that Dawn is graduating college. I board the plane and I am in the front row with my fellow comrades going home too. It's a 30 minute flight because we are on a jet plane and it goes faster than any other plane. After a short 30 minutes, I walk off the plane to see my brother, my sister-in-law, and my 4-year old niece.

"Paul!" My brother yelled. He ran up to me and I ran up to him. I can't believe I was actually happy to see my older brother. I have him a hug and Maylene came up with Jessica, their daughter, next to her.

"It's good to see you again Paul." Maylene stated as she gave me a hug.

"You too." I reply as I continue to hug Maylene.

"Uncle Paul!" Jessica yelled. Jessica runs up to me and hugs my legs. I pick her up and hug her back.

"It's good to see you too ya little munchlax." I state as I look at Jessica. Jessica was in pig tails with her light pink hair gently curled with her lavender shirt that said troublemaker on the front and was covered by overalls. Her shoes light up with every step she takes. I put her down.

"Do you have the ring?" I question Reggie. Reggie pulls out a small black velvet box and hands it to me.

"If you want to be on time, we better hurry." Maylene stated.

"Right." I reply. We run out to Reggie's van and we drive off to the University of Unova.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I walk up to the podium to start my speech. I see Lucas and Brendan in the audience. I take a deep breath and start my speech.

"Hello. My name is Dawn Hikari and I am your Valedictorian this year. I want to start off by thanking all of the teachers that helped us through our 4 years at UU. I also want to make one thing here. The people on the right side of the auditorium aren't just my friends, they're my family. We all bonded over the course of this year and in year's past. And like a family. We don't always like our family members. People fight in our generation. But that's normal. Like a family, we lose people we love. We lost Professor Rowan due to his heart attack; we almost lost Jimmy and Marina in the terrible car crash they were in at the beginning of sophomore year. We lost Hilda and N to the war. Now I know most of you don't know him, but I have a friend in the army right now who was supposed to come to school with me and my friends. I never really knew what it was like to have a loved one in the army until he left. I wake up every day thinking 'is he dead?' I want to thank all of the past veterans in the audience right now for your services. I ask all veterans to stand so that we can appreciate what they did for our countries." Several people from the audience stood up and everyone clapped for our country's heroes. Everyone sat back down and I continued on with my speech.

"We all have something to learn from these great people. But I would like to get back to our graduating class. Everyone here has worked so hard to get where they are today. I know that Misty is going off to take the full time responsibility at the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Trip is going to become a top Pokémon Photographer. Drew is going to open a successful Rose shop back in his home town. I am going to continue my work as an assistant Poké Stylist until I can open my own shop back in my hometown back in Sinnoh. Everyone here has big dreams that will take them near and far. But this isn't goodbye. We are all family and family stick together. Thank you." I walk off the podium and everyone claps for me as I start to walk off the stage.

_**Misty's POV**_

As Dawn walks off the stage back to her seat, I notice that she was starting to cry.

"Dawn, why are you crying? You did a great job." I state as I try to cheer her up.

"Yeah Dawn you did great." Bianca states.

"I know. I just wish Paul could hear it. I miss him so much." Dawn states as she continues to cry.

"Dawn, don't cry. I'm sure Paul will be back before you know it." May stated.

"Yeah, we all know that Paul can take care of himself." Ash adds.

"He'll be fine. Just enjoy the ceremony." Trip finishes.

"You guys are right." Dawn stated.

_**Ash's POV**_

Professor Oak starts to hand out the diplomas and it goes alphabetically by last name just like high school graduation.

"Ash Ketchum." The Professor announces. I walk up and I receive my diploma from the Professor. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Professor." I reply. I walk across the stage to the left side of the auditorium and I take my seat next to Misty.

_**Paul's POV**_

I heard all of Dawn's speech. It made me cry. I was hiding behind the curtains of the stage so that Dawn couldn't see me. Professor Oak knew that I was here and he was going to stall Dawn long enough for me to come out and do my thing. I had a bouquet of Gracidea Flowers in my hands with the ring in my pocket.

"Dawn Hikari." I hear the professor say. Dawn walks up onto the stage and her eyes are a little puffy from crying after her speech.

_**Dawn's POV**_

"Dawn Hikari." Professor Oak says my name and I walk up to him. "Now ladies and gentlemen. This is one of the bravest young women I have ever met. She managed to keep up with her school work and go through all of the pain that she has gone through. She had 3 friends in the army. Two have passed recently, but she still had time for school and arrange their funeral. Her other friend left when she graduated High school. So to honor her bravery I have something I want to give you." I look to my left and my hands cover my mouth as I gasp.

_**Paul's POV**_

"So to honor her bravery I have something I want to give you." Professor Oak states. That's my cue. I walk out from the curtains and Dawn is about to cry. She runs up to me and body slams against me and gives me a huge hug.

"I have missed you so much." I whisper. I didn't let go for what seemed like a long time. I knew my brother was recording this and his battery was almost dead so I had to do this fast and before Ash could break the moment. I let go of Dawn to see that her eyes are puffier and redder then before.

"I can't believe your back!" Dawn yelled.

"Now I know that this is sudden but I have something to ask you." I state. I start to go down on one knee as I pull out the ring box.

_**Dawn's POV**_

"Now I know that this is sudden but I have something to ask you." Paul stated. He started to kneel down on one knee and he started to pull out a small box. I can't believe this is happening. He opens the box. "Will you marry me?" The box has a small ring with a white diamond in the middle surrounded with sapphires. The band was a silver color with my name and Paul's engraved on the inside.

"Yes." I whisper. I feel like an idiot. I am so emotional right now that I can't even show how much I love Paul. He heard my answer. He stands up and slips the ring on my finger. I look at him and he looks at me. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight. I couldn't be any happier than I am now. I then felt about 6 more people come up behind me and I am trapped in the middle of a group hug.

"Paul. It's great to see you again." Jimmy stated as he shook Paul's hand.

"It's great to see everyone too." Paul replied. Everyone let go of me and Paul and I kiss him on the cheek and I knew he blushed a crimson red. Of course the guys knew they weren't going to get a chance like this again so they snapped a picture on their phones. Paul, extremely angry starts to run after the guys screaming at them to delete them.

"Dawn that's awesome! I can't believe your engaged!" Marina yelled! I kept on crying cause I was so happy to see him again.

"Dawn. Let's go home." Paul stated as he extended his hand to me. I just hug him and I don't want to let go. I hold onto him and he carries me out of the school and to Reggie's car. I think I fell asleep hugging Paul in the car back to his vacation home here in Unova.

I married Paul and we now live in Snowpoint City next to Zoey. Paul was stationed back in his past post. Before he left, I found out I was pregnant with twins. Paul came home for the birth of our children. We had on girl and one boy. Our son is Paul Jr. or P.J. Our daughter is Daphne. Daphne grew up to look more like me then her father. Her hair was an ice blue that ran all down her back and almost to the ground. She wore the same outfit I did when I started traveling. P.J. grew up to almost look identical to Paul. The only difference was the attitude was a lot nicer than his when he traveled and his hair was a darker blue. Paul continued to fight in the war until the kids were 16.

_**Daphne's POV**_

So about every 4 years I get to see my dad come back from wherever he is stationed. But this year, he can't come back because the war is almost over and the army needs all the help they can get. So P.J. and I are in Mythology with . is mom's and dad's childhood friend so he goes easy on us. To be perfectly honest, most of mom and dad's friends work in the school. The principal is Ash Ketchum, the person who traveled on mom's first journey. For some weird reason, stopped in the middle of a lesson

"Now class we have an important guest coming in and he is going to speak to us about his job." explained.

"Who's the visitor Jimmy?" One kid in the back yelled. For some reason, all of the cool kids are calling their teachers by their first name. I never got the point of it neither did P.J.

"You'll see. Come in." stated. It was someone me or P.J. didn't expect

_**P.J.'s POV**_

"Mom?!" Daphne and I yelled as our mom came in with something behind her back. "What are you doing here?" I questioned her.

"It's a good reason. Come on in." Mom says. She then pulls out her phone and starts recording. A man in army uniform walks through the door and Daphne and I run up to him.

"Daddy!" Daphne yells as she plunges herself into dad's arms. I follow suit and run into his arms. I know I'm the tough guy, but come on. I haven't seen my dad in 4 years cut me some slack.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until the war was over." I questioned.

"The war is over." Dad explained. Daphne and I look over at mom.

"You two never watch the news so that's your own fault." Mom explains. I look at Daphne and she looks at me.

"Why don't we go home?" Dad stated.

"Yes!" Daphne yelled. She and I grab our stuff out of our desks and run to our lockers to back our bags. Mom and Dad are standing in the hall with Dad's arm around Mom's shoulder.

"We're starting a new chapter in our lives. And this one is the final chapter." Mom states.

"This story will finally have a happy ending." Dad states.

_**Dawn's, Paul's, Daphne's, and P.J.'s POV**_

We all walk out of the school to start the next chapter in our lives.


End file.
